Secret Service's Speculations
by Squintern-1
Summary: If you've read my other work, you'll know I love writing about an outsider's thoughts on B&B. This one is going to be from Agent White's POV from the Proof in the Pudding (5x12) episode. I know there's a bit of hate about it because it's so unrealistic, and while it's true, the whole episode is just so fun to watch! I've never read a fic about this so I hope you all enjoy!


Samuel Rayburn worked for the Secret Service under the name Mr White. Most people think of earpieces, sunglasses and guns while thinking of secret service agents, but there's also another side which he worked for, which was the information, almost sit behind a desk, kind of job. He was the group leader and together he and his team studied previous missions, and went on some themselves, to see what went wrong and what went right. One of the cases every agent studied was JFK. There was so much controversy over that case and the details weren't the best, so after months of debating, his boss and his boss's boss told his team to take the body to the team at the Jeffersonian Institution, one of the best in the world, and get them to examine the body under supervision.

...

Samuel locked Dr's Brennan, Saroyan, Hodgins, Sweets and Angela in their section of the institute, making sure to do so only after Agent Booth had left the premises. From reading the Agent's file and talking to people, Samuel knew that he was fiercely protective of Dr Brennan, and if he suspected she was in danger he would do everything he could to get her out of it. The psychologist had arrived unexpectedly after the Agent had left, but they needed to quickly take control so they kept him inside as well.

...

His team were patrolling the place, making sure no one tried to leave while Samuel was telling Dr's Saroyan and Brennan what they could and couldn't do with the bones and samples. His phone buzzed and he flicked it open to read that Agent Booth was in the parking lot wanting to get in. Samuel knew that Dr Sweets had called him and filled him on what was happening so he expected the Agent to turn up soon.

...

After finishing up with the Doctors, he went to the car park outside where three of his men were with the agent. He took the agent's ID from one of his men and read the name aloud, even though he already knew.

'FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth.'

The man himself was casually seated on the hood of a car, looking playfully at him.

'That's right. I showed you mine. You want to show me yours?'

Samuel sighed on the inside. This guy radiated a cocky personality, proving he was going to be tough to control. He didn't show any badges, just introduced himself.

'You can call me Mr. White.'

'Right, from the General Services Administration.'

Agent Booth started walking towards him.

'So, why'd you lock up my people?'

Well Agent Booth was certainly loyal to the people inside.

'That information is classified and, they're not actually your people.'

'I want to go inside.'

At that those words, the agent's face lost its playfulness, and his eyes stared intensely at him.

'That's not gonna happen.'

'You timed this, didn't you? So I wasn't in there.'

Samuel thought, that while he may have a cocky personality, the man certainly had a good eye. There was a silent stand-off and Samuel decided to break it.

'Do you need help getting home?'

Agent Booth stared at him silently before walking off, going back to his playful personality by having a one-sided conversation about water-polo with one of his men. Samuel signalled for his men to keep their eyes on the agent.

...

Samuel and his men were patrolling the inside when the sudden BANG of a gun was heard and the shattering of glass. The scientists on the platform jumped and looked towards the doors while he and his men ran towards it. Agent Booth casually walked in, stepping over what remained of the glass door. Dr Brennan looked at him in surprise

'Booth!'

He grinned back at her,

'Hey Bones!'

Two of his men ran and took the agent down, smashing him to the ground, making his gun clatter out of his hand. Dr Brennan now looked slightly worried.

'Booth?'

The agent replied in an almost lovesick voice.

'Bones?'

Samuel sighed. His prediction had been right. The guy was hard to control.

When everyone realised Agent Booth was not a threat, his men got off him and Dr Brennan quickly moved towards him to help him get up. Samuel gave the agent a hard glare but he just ignored him as he went with the doctor upstairs to the mezzanine. After a minute, Samuel walked up to where the two were sitting. Dr Brennan saw him first and immediately stopped talking while Agent Booth turned around to see what had caused it.

Hey, Mr. White!'

Samuel didn't bother with a response. There were more important information to be said.

'How'd you get past the guards?'

'Uh, sniper training. It trained me how to walk really, really quietly.'

Samuel sighed. He should have known that the agent was going to use his professional skills to try help his partner.

'You are now restricted to the building, of course.'

'Damn. Who saw that coming?'

Samuel rolled his eyes. Obviously the agent had already seen this coming, and didn't mind as long he was with "his people". He started walking away but looked back and saw the agent and doctor just staring at each other but communicating with their eyes.

...

Samuel walked past the room where all the of the Jeffersonian team and Agent Booth were. He could not believe these people! He told them identification was priority zero, they weren't allowed to identify the body. He stormed into the room and everyone stopped talking.

'You are not permitted to identify the victim.'

Dr Brennan spoke up.

'In order to recreate what happened to the skull, we need to encase it in flesh.'

Angela, the one who "encased it in flesh" spoke up next.

'It's totally nondescript, as you can see.'

Then the whole team started backing her up and saying look-a-likes.

'You know who I kind of see? Ricky Martin.'

'Alex Trebek.'

'James Garner.'

It finally ended with Dr Brennan guessing with the hint of a smile in her voice.

'I see Booth.'

As Samuel walked out, he heard Agent Booth question the doctor's statement and the rest of the team grin at the partners banter.

...

Dr's Brennan and Saroyan, along with Agent Booth, had come towards him asking if they could shoot a cantaloupe with his gun. Sometimes he just didn't get scientists.

'You want my permission to shoot a cantaloupe?'

Dr Brennan answered with no explanation.

'Yes.'

With my sidearm?

'You took away Agent Booth's firearm.'

Dr Saroyan spoke up next.

'You want our best work? This is what we do.'

Samuel was still confused on how it would help.

'And this experiment is essential to cause of death?'

He thought that maybe he shouldn't have asked, Dr Brennan started a long scientific explanation, filled with words he had never even vaguely heard of before. He looked blankly, and slightly confused, towards the agent who gave him a look saying, 'yeah, I have to deal with this every day'. He slowly turned his head and gave Dr Saroyan the same look but she just looked at him and nodded, understanding completely what the other doctor was saying. He only understand the end.

'- which we placed inside the surrogate.'

'Which is the cantaloupe?'

She seemed happy at his statement.

'You understand me perfectly.'

Ok. So they got a through that.

'How many bullets?'

Dr Saroyan answered.

'Just one.'

He emptied out the magazine, leaving one bullet in, and handed it to Agent Booth.

'We'll be watching.'

The agent gave his cocky grin as Samuel walked away.

'Bring your popcorn.'

...

He should've seen it coming, of course they had more to the plan than what they had told him, how did they even get that rifle in here? Agent Booth was obviously very proud of himself as he stood with a cocky grin while looking over at Dr Brennan. Samuel reluctantly admitted to himself however that seeing the Agent's sniper skills in action was pretty impressive.

...

The next morning Samuel came to see that is everything had been packed up and saw Agent Booth and Dr's Brennan and Saroyan standing on the platform talking. On seeing him the Agent moved to shake his hand which Samuel thought was weird but shook it anyway. And then, out of nowhere Agent Booth handcuffed him to the platform railing and, with a great force of strength, threw him over the side. Handcuffed and with his body hurting, he could only watch as he saw the Army veteran expertly take down all his men one after the other. He saw Dr Brennan run off with a bone and his last man stood to stop her but the Agent, seeing she could've been in danger, quickly take him down with a kick and a punch. The rest of Jeffersonian team loudly applauded his "kicking ass" skills.

...

The cheering was interrupted however, by a man in a suit (which Samuel knew was the Agents boss) armed with a SWAT team and a megaphone proclaiming something about the FBI, but his confidence faltered and he looked a bit put out when he realised Agent Booth already had control of the situation.

...

Samuel walked into a room with the Agents boss and saw Booth and Dr Brennan look away after gazing intensely at each other. After Andrew explained about writing no reports, he said hi to the doctor and told her she looked great which Samuel found unexpected because from everything he had seen, he thought that the doctor and the agent had a thing. After a bit more flirting done by Andrew, with a few "really?" glances thrown in by the Agent, it was time to leave. The doctor and the agent left first, him guiding her out with a gentle hand on her back, talking about finally eating breakfast and her question if he was going to see any people in it like he did with the pizza faded off into the distance.


End file.
